The Start of the Game
by jenny0198
Summary: Like Harold, Nathan needed a partner to help him


**The Start of the Game**

"There's always a game within the game" – Dominic

000000000000

"Are you sure you want to do this, Mr. Ingram? Meet the reporter I mean"

"I'm sure. I didn't sleep last night for thinking about it but it's better that it's out in the open, then the people can decide if they want it to continue nor not"

"Either way we are probably out of a job – the government will shut it down or set up a new agency to administer it. Plus you may go to jail. If that happens I guess I'll hand myself in"

"Is that wise? There are quarters that may not like to see you in FBI hands, even if it's for an unrelated matter"

"I know but it's a risk that I run anyway"

"Well, I'll be happy to share a cell with you"

"Thanks. Think your friend will turn up? He seems the shy type"

"Ernest has good reason to stay out of the public eye but he's been a good friend since we were at MIT - we built IFT together and both got very rich in the process. It'll cost him but I think – I hope – that he'll support me. You didn't have to drive me to the ferry and I appreciate it"

"It's the least I could do. Working for you has been… good for me"

"I feel I ought to mention you to this reporter. After all, a lot of what we've achieved wouldn't have been possible without your involvement. I understand, though, that it could place you in a bad position with your other… associates"

"Keep me out of it, if you don't mind, Mr. Ingram. Neither the NYPD nor HR would appreciate finding out that I'm involved"

"Should I even tell Ernest about you? He knows about my activities but not that someone else is involved"

"I was thinking, Mr. Ingram, that we don't know how this will play out. From what you've said, and also what you _haven't_ said, there are people who won't be pleased that you are talking to the press. Having a friend that no one else knows about may be an advantage to you"

"That's a very smart idea"

"You get to think that way if you're a bad cop"

"I should tell you that if I die then you'll receive a letter from my attorney. It will explain what to do if you want to carry on with our mission. It will also explain what to do if you _don't_ want to carry on – there will be actions to take to cover our tracks"

"I'm no stranger to hiding evidence, Mr. Ingram; I'll take care of things if necessary. I hope I never get to read that letter"

"Me too. Here's the ferry terminal, we'd better make sure that Ernest doesn't see us together – he'll get nervous if he sees a stranger with me"

000000000000

"Who… who are you? What are you doing here?"

"You're Ernest, right, Mr. Ingram's friend? I saw you at the ferry before… things happened. I see that you got caught in the blast"

"So did you, from the bandages"

"I was lucky. I stepped behind a pillar so you wouldn't see me and, well, I'm a damn sight better off than a lot of other people. Would you believe that I'm getting a commendation at work for helping other people caught up in it?"

"What work do you do?"

"My name's Lionel, I'm an NYPD detective. I've been working with Mr. Ingram for a while, helping with his mission"

"I… I didn't know that Nathan had a partner"

"Mr. Ingram needed someone who could handle the more physical aspects of the job. As you can see I'm not the athletic type but I know one end of a gun from the other and I have an attitude that means I could do things that Mr. Ingram would have found… difficult"

"What do you want?"

"Ernest, we need to decide what to do - whether to continue with this thing that Mr. Ingram started or to finish it. I have a letter from him explaining how to do either one; both start here, in this library. Finding you here makes me think that you want to carry on his legacy. If you want, I'd like to help you – the same way I helped him"

"You know, I thought Nathan was foolish to try and save those people. It's like the boy putting his finger in the dyke – it's a thing that's impossible to stop. If I had helped him before maybe he would still be alive"

"Ernest, you must stop thinking that way, there's nothing you could have done. You need to think ahead, about what's next. If you don't want to help then I'll carry on myself, I've got the instruction manual in this letter"

"It'll be easier with two of us"

"Good man. First thing is to give you an alias to confuse whoever killed Mr. Ingram; or anyone else, for that matter"

"What do you suggest, Detective?"

"Hmm, let's look at the names on these books. What about this one – Harold Finch?"


End file.
